


too fondly

by justdoityoufucker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdoityoufucker/pseuds/justdoityoufucker
Summary: He waits, until she clears her throat.“Have you ever learned to dance?”





	too fondly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I watched all of VLD in a span of like four days and idk what to do with my life anymore.

Two years is a long time for them to simply spend all their time on survival while in the Quantum Abyss. Training is important, as is finding food and avoiding the less friendly inhabitants of the Space Whale they’re hitching a ride on. But it’s not everything, and Krolia is the first to admit that.

They talk, of course. Eighteen years is not a long span of time, especially not for the Galra, but there is much to tell, for both of them. And Keith, for perhaps the first time in his life, is not only willing but eager to share. Someone who loves him, who  _ wants _ him--

It’s more than he could ever ask for.

They’ve finished their evening meal and Keith is patiently waiting for the wolf to calm down before he consents to feed him. It takes a few ticks, and by the time he’s done Krolia is standing next to him, an inscrutable look on her face.

He waits, until she clears her throat.

“Have you ever learned to dance?” It’s a strange question, and Keith chokes back the involuntary laugh that bubbles up, considers the question.

“No,” he says, though it comes out as more of a question in return. It was never something that had come up, never something he had even thought about, so why was she bringing it up?

A gesture of her hand. Up. He stands, she positions his hands; one to her waist, one in her own hand. “Follow my lead,” she begins the steps, counting quietly to herself. He stumbles. “No, your feet move like this,” and with patience that Keith clearly never inherited, she moves him through the steps, slower. It’s strange, without music, but he picks it up quick enough.

Then faster, and dips and spins, and by the time they slow to standing again, next to the fire and the wolf’s thumping tail, Keith realizes that Krolia’s been humming. He can’t quite place it, but it sounds familiar, like he heard the song years ago.

“Your,” she pauses, arm still around his shoulder, hand in his. “Your father. He would set up a radio on the porch when it finally cooled down in the evenings. He was the one who taught me how to dance; he said it was one of the best things he could teach me.”

Keith wants to ask about that but he can tell--the grief for her is much too close. She’ll talk if she wants.

It’s Keith’s turn to hum as they go for another spin, and the same song coming from him serves to wipe some of the sadness off of her face.

“I have missed so much of your life,” Krolia says, as they dance around the fire, the wolf. She isn’t one for displays of emotion--Keith definitely inherited that--but he understands.

“Not all of it,” Keith says in reply. And that--that’s a promise. They’ll see the future, together.

She smiles, a crook of her lips that’s like a mirror to his own, and hugs him close.


End file.
